Stronger
by clovexoxocato
Summary: I repeat it to myself like a mantra. I am Johanna Mason. I am stronger than this.
1. Tribute

**Hey there! I love Johanna, she's one of my favourite characters, and I've wanted to write something about her for AGES!**

"Where are you District Seven?"

I shiver involuntarily and curl up tighter behind the Cornucopia, my axe tucked carefully in my jacket.

It's just me and her left. All of the other tributes underestimated me, and I killed them. The blood on my hands stays there, no matter how hard I try to wash it away. It has become a part of me. I am a murderer. The thought makes me hate myself. I have let the games change me, twist me into a pathetic excuse of a human that I can't recognize. No matter how hard I try, I will never be the sweet, caring Johanna Mason that I once was.

For a moment, I contemplate giving up. Letting the girl from District 1 win. She wants this more than I do, and she'll come home to a life of glory and honour. Her district will be proud of her, and she'll be desirable in the Capitol. If I come home, only my family will still love me. And even that is just speculation. What if they hate me for what I've become, like I'm sure everyone else in my district will?

Suddenly, I am whipped off my feet from behind. A pale, bloodless hand is clamped around my mouth, and I hear her whisper "Are you ready to die? I promise to make it… entertaining." Her grip on me tightens, and I can feel myself suffocating. I start to feel light-headed, and the trees in front of me blur into one dark green mass. I am floating. Just as my eyes begin to close, I whisper to myself, "I am Johanna Mason. I am stronger than this." With the last of my strength, I slowly drag my axe from out of my jacket, and take a wid swing behind me. To my surprise, I am released, choking, onto the hard earth.

The cannon fires.

Just as I fall into unconsciousness, I hear the words, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the Sixty-Seventh Hunger Games, Johanna Mason."

Hope you guys liked it! I have more planned, so let me know in your review/message me if you want me to upload some new chapters!

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! it means SO much to me! it doesn't even have to be nice!**


	2. Victor

_Her face is taunting me. "Where are you, District Seven?" Suddenly, she is right behind me, with a knife. I scream, but nothing comes out. As she brings the knife down into my body, the darkness rises up around me. The last thing I hear is "Johanna"._

"Johanna."

I slowly blink and open my eyes. My mentor, Blight's face encompasses my entire vision. I start, and he grabs onto my wrist, as if to prevent me from falling. "Welcome back." He smiles warmly at me. I carefully sit up, taking in my surroundings. I'm lying on a narrow white bed, in a harshly lit room with pristine white walls. Machines are gently beeping in the background, and I look at my arm and see a tube dripping god knows what into my veins. I yank it out forcefully. I'm Johanna Mason. I'm stronger than this.

The beeping is abruptly cut off, and worried looking bespectacled man hurries into the room. "Ah, Johanna. I see you're awake," he says in a thin, weedy voice. "How are you feeling?" he continues. "Fine," I reply roughly, and I suddenly realize that I am safe. Nobody can hurt me now. I'm Johanna Mason, Victor. Blight senses how tense I am, and quickly jumps in. "You might have noticed, but the gash on your leg has been healed." He smells like pine trees. Like home. "And all your scars have been erased," he finishes. Not all, I think grimly. The invisible ones, that can't be healed by the Capitol's fancy medicine, those will stay with me forever. No one comes out of the arena untouched. Although I feel the same, deep down I know I have changed. I will never be the same.

An avox with coal black hair comes in the door. He silently hands me a thick, cream envelope, bows his head, and walks out the door without a noise. "What's this?" I look up at Blight, who shrugs, looking genuinely curious. On the front, written in formal, curling script, are the words 'Miss Johanna Mason'. I pull out a leaf of expensive paper, not like the stuff we make at home. It reads:

'The presence of Miss Johanna Mason is requested by the President at his private office.'

At first I am confused. Why would the president want to meet me? I hand the letter to Blight, and say, "So, what's the meeting about?" He shakes his head, puzzled. "I never had a meeting with him. This isn't the normal procedure. I wonder what he wants with you?" I shrug. I guess I'll find out soon.

**I can tell loads of you have read this! but only one review :( so please review! it really makes my day!**


	3. Slave

**Hey guys! So here's Johanna's meeting with the President! Enjoy :) **

I am ushered down a long hallway by two men with guns. I wonder what they think I am planning to do. I may be fearless, but I'm not stupid. If I run, I'll be dead before I've made it a couple of steps down the hall. The Capitol obviously fears me, if only a little. I am not one of their usual shell-shocked but tame victors. I am wild, unpredictable. They don't know what to do with me. The thought makes me smile.

We stop outside a heavy, wood paneled door I can see all the swirls and patterns in the wood, which are so familiar back home. This was made in my district, I can tell. The thought gives me some comfort. I am roughly pushed inside, and the door is slammed with a finality which gives me a sudden urge to escape, to run far away to where I can't be touched by these people. I slam my fist against the door, in vain.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Mason". I hear a polite, cultured voice behind me. "Please, have a seat". I slowly lower myself into the nearest cushy brown leather armchair, and look up at the speaker. His face is lined with wrinkles, but there are the trademark scars showing how desperately he's tried to get rid of them. His watery blue eyes stare curiously at me, as if I am some new specimen for him to examine. He is wearing a simple black suit, only embellished with a single, white rose in his buttonhole. President Snow.

"Congratulations on your victory" he smiles coldly at me. "Thank you", I reply cautiously. "Your performance in the arena has made many men… ah … desire you", he continues with emphasis on the last part. "They would love your company, you know, on nights when you are available". He says the last word with a tone that suggests that I better always be available. At first I am confused. Why would anyone want to spend time with me? I'm not particularly friendly. In fact, most people would describe me as outright hostile. Then, I realize what he means. He wants me to sell my body.

"So, what do you say? It would be a … _shame…_ if you were to turn down this generous offer." His tone has lost all of the fake friendliness it had before. I slam my fist on the table. "NO" I reply. "Well, that's too bad", he replies. "It seems a shame that you refused my offer. No matter. Give my regards to your family". He smiles cruelly at me again. I'm Johanna Mason. I'm Stronger than this. I stand up and leave without a word.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I've had 2 reviews and 50 views, so that means that only 4% of you guys are reviewing :( I LOVE reviews :D**


End file.
